Trapped in Stone
by Marauder Heir
Summary: Prince Draco of the Elves is missing his mate, worried he might never find him. But when he finds an ancient statue in the old part of the palace, all that is about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy, prince of the Elves, the guardian's of the sacred flame of Draymor, was bored. No, he was more than bored. He had absolutely nothing to do. It was a dull spring day, even with it's bright, cloudless blue sky and cheerfully shining sun. Everybody else in the kingdom, including his own mother and father, was outside enjoying the wonderful day. But not him. He wanted nothing to do with it. Eighteen and he still hadn't found his mate. He had explored every single nook and cranny of the kingdom and even some of the neighboring ones, and still he hadn't found them.

Sighing, the flaxen haired youth stood and made his way out of his private chambers. He wandered a bit, not paying attention to where he was going, until he got to a part of the palace that he had never seen. It was an unused wing, one that hadn't seen a living soul in more than, well, he couldn't be too sure, but by the layers upon layer of dust and grim, he could be sure that is was a very, very long time. He explored a bit, his feet leaving behind marks in the filthy floor, but he didn't mind. He finally found something that caught his attention.

He explored for hours, not noticing how long he had been there, or how much time had passed. As he neared the end of his exploration, he found a room that had it's door ajar. Carefully, he pushed the aged wood open and walked into the room. It was grand, or would have been had it been kept up and in good shape. There was a large bed situated in the back of the room, larger than even his own, meaning that this could have been the room of someone of great import. He went over to the large bay windows and pulled open the moth eaten curtains, allowing sunlight to pour in. He was rather grateful that the windows seemed to be self cleaning, meaning they had knowledge of those magics even back then, when ever then was.

When he turned, his breath caught in this throat. How could he have missed that? It was the most exquisite piece of work he had ever seen. It was of a long forgotten Fae, the fair one's that guarded the Earth and all her children. Those that had been wiped out more than aeon ago. The being it depicted, though, was far more beautiful and fragile than any painting or tapestry he had ever seen. The male, for it was clearly male for all the feminine features it had, had long, silky looking hair that fell far past his feet, pooling into a puddle. His eyes were large, and oh how Draco wished he knew what their color was. His nose was small and pert, fitting perfectly above pout-y rose petal lips. Delicately tapered ears peeked out from under his hair and hidden, just under the fringe of his bangs was the only imperfection he could find on this creatures lovely face. A lightening bolt shaped scar. His body was small and lithe, making him seem smaller than he actually was. Adorning the body that he wished to see were fanciful robes that draped around him liken to water.

Sighing wistfully, Draco snapped his fingers and a House-Elf appeared. It was unlike it's fairer counterpart, such as the prince, but stood at about two feet, was green and had a squashed face and large green eyes. "Master Prince Draco is calling for Dobby, sir?" asked the House-Elf.

Draco sniffed, "Yes, I would like this statue moved to my room and this wing of the castle cleaned up for my use."

The diminutive elf bowed so low that his squashed nose touched the ground and with a snap of his fingers, both he and the statue were gone from the stately room. Draco then left the room and went back to his own, intent on having a bath to clean the dust and dirt off his pale and flawless skin.

xXx

After his bath and a delectable dinner, Draco sat in his favorite chair in order to contemplate the Fae further. He hadn't spoken to his mother or father of this piece of work, and he didn't intend to. It was for his eyes only, if he could help it. Sighing, he sat back in the chair and looked it over again. He had a feeling, if this Fae were to still be alive, then this would be his mate, but the war between the Fae and the Scourge of the Underground made sure the Fae were gone. All that was left was the allies that had stood beside them, those that made sure that the Earth was protected from the darkness that threatened to over take them.

A yawn escaped passed his lips as he stood and went to his bed, ready for a full nights sleep. He cleared his mind and drifted off into the land of nod.

xXx

Moonlight shone through slightly parted curtains, illuminating the room that they protected. It drifted across plush carpet, intent on nothing and everything. As it continued it's assent, it came upon one that had not walked it's sister in many a year. The silver light swirled and caressed the being, filling it with life only it could bring. With what seemed to be a sigh, the being blinking, emerald slowly flooding previously blank eyes. It's hair, starting from the roots, turned a deep, deep black with equally deep green highlights. Skin turned golden, as if the sun had taken the being it to it's very arms and kissed every inch of it's skin. The robes that surrounded the beings body shifted and swayed in an imaginary wind, as if begging to play. Then, when the moon reached it's zenith, the being blinked, then opened full red lips and yawned, the sound carrying it's way around the room, causing the only other person in the room to shift in his bed and mutter something in his sleep.

Feeling playful, the being crept over to the person and peered down at him from under thick, black lashes. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared at what could on be, in his mind, the most perfect creature to walk this Earth since the days of the Gods.

Knowing that he had very little time before the sun rose and he had to return to his slumber, he placed a hand on the other males cheek, feeling the warm, silky skin under it. He pulled away and went back to where he was standing. Gazing sadly at the glow of the morning sun, he took his place back up and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Foggy grey eyes opened, squinting in the light of the morning sun. As he woke, something registered to one of his five senses. It was a smell. A particularly delectable smell. One that had never graced his presence in all of his eighteen years. It smelt of the Earth, honeysuckles and all things pure and good. Most of all, it smelled of the mate he was suppose to have. Bolting up, he looked around the room. The smell permeated it. He stood, clad only in his black silk sleep bottoms, and walked around, taking the path of the smell. It did not leave the room, but rather, it led to the statue that he had found the other night. That had him rather confounded. If his mate was here, why did the scent just disappear into thin air, why did it not lead out the door, or even the window.

He puzzled over it as he went about getting ready for the day. Soft, grey doe skin pants slid over and rested comfortably on toned and muscled thighs. A grey silk tunic flowed over a well muscled chest, settling itself around a tapered torso. A belt made of silver filigree was placed on slim hips and secured into place. Finally, he pulled on a pair of black knee high boots, carefully tailored to fit like a second skin and made of buck skin.

After running a comb though his hair, which fell to the small of his back, he pulled into a low tail and strode out of his room, intent on finding breakfast and figuring out just who was in his room. When he got to the living room, he greeted his mother with a kiss on the cheek and a nod to his father, "Good morning, Mother, Father. I trust you slept well."

His mother nodded, "Very well. How was your evening? We did not see you outside."

Narcissa was a beautiful woman, with long, thigh length hair that was styled in the most intricate of knots and decorated with semi-precious and precious gems. The dress that she wore were always the best and today's was no exception. It was a pale blue, almost white, the clung to her willowy frame like a lover. The off-the-shoulder neckline accentuated her swan like neck and exposed the necklace that was nestled in the hallow of her throat. Pale blue eyes were framed by thick black lashes and under elegantly arched eyebrows.

"Yes, Draco, tell us, just where were you last night?" asked his father.

Lucius was a proud man with shoulder length, pale blond hair and sharp grey eyes. He was dressed similarly to his son, only in different shades of green.

"I was exploring an unused wing of the palace. It was rater interesting. I found the most exquisite statue of a Fae. It's in my room, currently."

That had peaked their interest. Anything about the Fae, text or otherwise, was something that all the of royal family was interested in. "Show it to us after breakfast, will you?" asked his mother after she took a sip of pomegranate juice mixed by the faerie queen herself.

Draco nodded and ate his breakfast in an unhurried fashion, aware of the fact that his parents were impatient to get going, even if they were hiding it well. He finished, and stood, walking back to his room. He got there and noticed that one of the house-elves must have opened his curtains and windows, because the room was flooded with sunlight and fresh air. Air that completely wiped the smell of his mate away. _That was just a cruel thing to do,_ thought Draco as he pouted ever so slightly. His mother was circling the statue, looking it over, fawning even. His father appraised it from a distance, casting a critical eye. Draco just stared at it, again, in silent admiration, wishing it were real. "Draco, darling, did you know that it doesn't smell of stone at all. It's more earthy with an undertone of magic. Powerful magic. It's almost as if this statue was a person. But that can't be possible. If it were then the spell would have been broken long ago. Nobody, no matter how powerful, could cast a spell that lasted aeons. They'd have to still be alive."

Lucius hummed in agreement and moved closer. Both of his parents were experts in magic, having lived for well over three thousand years. They had had him when his father was crowned king nineteen years ago and needed an heir. They searched the magical signature for anything that they could use, but they didn't recognize anything. Lucius sighed, "We will have to study it later, I'm afraid. Your mother and I have a meeting with the council today about the upcoming festival. The Solar eclipse is coming up in a few days and we want to be prepared. You know as well as I do that if there is any mishap in the wards then we'll be attacked by the Dark Lords forces."

Draco nodded in agreement and watched as his parents left his room. Sighing, he turned back to the statue and looked it over again. He noticed something slightly off in it's expression. Before, it was slightly fearful, like something had happened to cause it great distress, but, now, it was smiling softly. Slightly confused, he shrugged it off and left his room to go to the training hall. When he got there, he found that the captain of the guard, Ronald, was already there. Ron came from a large family of nine, five brothers, a sister and his mother and father, all of which having bright red or ginger hair and blue or brown eyes. He was the youngest son and there for always looked over in favor the his brothers and only sister. He only got recognition for the fact that he was a brilliant strategist and good with a sword.

When Draco walked onto the grounds, Ron turned and bowed to him, "Your highness."

Draco rolled his eyes, "How long have we known each other, Ron? Since we were six. I think, by now, you can call me Draco."

Ron grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I know. But, come on, if I don't at least attempt you call you that, then Hermione would have my head."

Hermione was Ron's mate and a stickler for rules. She was rather plain for an elf, though she did hold the same beauty they all did. Her hair was brown and slightly bushy and her eyes were brown also. She mostly spent her time in the library, reading, researching and translating. She was the palace scribe, or one of them, but, by far, she was the best. "I know, Ron. But I still give you permission to call me by my name. Now, are we going to spar, or what?"

The red head grinned and tossed the prince a sword. They spent the next few hours trading blows and having fun. By the time they stopped, both were shirtless, sweaty and had attracted a crowd. Of course, the crowd consisted of their friends, so it really didn't matter. "So this is where you've been. I thought we were suppose to meet up in the courtyard to go riding earlier."

"Sorry, Blaise. Ron and I got too into it. Let me get cleaned up and we'll go."

Blaise nodded and turned to wrap his arms around his mate. Neville was a plant mage who worked in the gardens, keeping them healthy and vibrant. Right now, though, he was on leave due to the fact that he was currently pregnant with their first child. Draco looked enviously at the group of people. They all had found their mates and he wasn't even close to finding his. Neville and Blaise, Pansy and Theo, Ron and Hermione. They all had each other. Shaking it off, he headed back to his room to bath and change. As soon as he walked into his room, all the tension and stress just seemed to disappear. It was then that he noticed that the plants that decorated it we thriving when before they were starting to wilt slightly. That flowers that sat in vase looked as though they had just been picked when they were put in there a week ago. His eyes narrowed. Something was going on and he was going to find out what, one way or another.

xXx

That, while he slept, moon light once again flooded the room, cloaking the statue in it's embrace. It came faster this time. Stone melted into flesh as the Fae came to life once again. The air seemed to hum with energy as the being moved. He looked around, smiling brightly as the plants reached for him. He went over and caressed their leaves and petals, talking to them. Feet padded softly as he walked over to the bed to stare down at the sleeping prince. He brushed some hair out of his face and placed a rose next him on the pillow. He went back to the spot he woke up in and sighed as the sun came up, freezing him back in place, waiting for night to come so he could wake again.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sat on a garden bench, twirling the rose that he found by his head in his hand. He had no clue how it got there, but he was glad. The scent of his mate permeated the room, encircling his senses, driving him crazy. He examined every inch of his room, noting where his mate may of traveled, only to find that it led back to the statue, which seemed to have changed again. This time the expression was peaceful, with just a hint of longing.

Sighing, the prince looked up when he heard somebody walk up to him. "Good morning, Draco."

The blond looked up to see Neville, "Morning, Neville. How are you doing?"

"Good, good," he looked down at the rose in the royals hand and gasped, "Where did you get that?"

Draco looked confused, "It was on my pillow when I woke up. Why?"

Neville sat next to him, "Because it's extinct. It died out when the Fae's died out. It's said that the only reason they grew was due to the Fae's and their magic and that they can live, even after they were clipped off the stem, all due to their magic. The one that your holding is one that the, what I suppose they would have been, Royals grew. You can tell by the color. See?"

He pointed to the petals, "The petal color, near the sepal, are a kind of blood red, then, it fades to gold. Those were the colors of the... well, you know. You studied with us."

Draco nodded, studying the rose again. Was it really all that rare? It didn't seem possible. But then again, odd things have been happening since he found that statue. He stood, "I'll see you later, Neville."

"Ok," the brown haired man stood also and headed deeper into the garden. Draco went back up to his room and to the statue again. "Are you really just a statue?"

He stared at it, staring hard, trying to see what was wrong, different. But nothing came to him, or happened. Sighing, he sat down and put his face in his hand, than ran them through his hair. "This is going to drive me crazy."

A few hours later, his mother found him in the library, researching curses and long lasting spells. "Dragon, what's the matter? What are you doing? Usually, we have to drag you in here."

"Ha, ha, you know very well that isn't true."

"Yes, well, you know what I mean. What are you looking up?"

"Curses, how to break them, their duration. Things like that."

"Are you still obsessing over that statue? Dragon, son, what is it about that thing that has go you so worked up? You haven't been to the temple in two days. You are the guardian of the Draymor's flame."

"I know, mother," he sighed and shifted some books to the side and pulled another one over, "I know. It's just, this," he sighed again, "I found this on my pillow this morning. You tell me what you make of it. Neville already verified that it was real. And he should know."

Handed the rose to his mother, who took it and looked it over. Gently, she set it on the table, "How did you get this?"

"I told you, I found it on my pillow this morning. And have you noticed anything odd in my room? I mean, all my plants are healthy again and thriving and the flowers in the vases continue to grow even after they were cut. Don't you find this just the slightest bit odd?"

Narcissa nodded, slowly, as if trying to take all of it in. "Yes, that does sound rather odd."

"And it all started when I found that statue. The facial expressions even continue to change. Every morning, when I wake up, it's changed."

The queen sighed, "I think you're looking to far into this, like you want it to be real. You want it to be you-"

He stood, abruptly, "No! I am not looking too far into this. If you don't believe me, then fine. But don't try to talk me out of this."

He stood from his seat, and stalked from the library, heading for the temple. He got there and sat on one of the benches and inhaled the familiar incense, letting it sooth him. He sat there, oblivious to the passing time. He got shaken out of his daze someone tapped him gently on the shoulder. He looked up and noticed that it was Pansy, one of the priestess' and one of his friends. "Yes, Pansy?"

"Are you alright, Drake? You're acting kind of, well, not there."

He sighed and looked away from the blond, "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

He got up and went out to the gardens, heading for his own private one, the one located under his window. He wandered around, looking at all the different flora. Everything was bathed in an orange glow from the sunset. He was used to going to bed at sunset, but right now, he felt like staying up and looked at the night sky. He waited until the sunset completely and stared up at the sky, picking out the different constellations.

xXx

In the room, the change happened faster then before. In less than a blink of an eye, stone turned to flesh and the Fae was awake again. He stretched and looking out, and turning sad when he saw that the bed was empty. He went to the window and looked out, taking in the view. It had been a while since he had seen the land. He didn't know how many years, but it couldn't have been that many. Could it?

The land outside the room sung to him. Telling him it's history, of the years past. Of what he had missed. Of what happened to his people. A choked sob escaped his lips. They were gone? He was the only one? His parents? His friends and family? All gone? He fell to the ground, tears streaming down his face. This wasn't happening. As he slept, everyone died? It wasn't fair! It just wasn't!

He stayed there for a little longer, letting his grief pour out before he noticed that the sun was rising and the man hadn't returned. He returned to the spot and went to sleep again, tears still wet on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

In the heart of Caer Serpens sat the Dark Lord. Having lived, essentially forever, he knew things that others didn't. Therefore, it came to a surprise to him that the one person who had the power to destroy him was awakening. He glowered at everybody in the room, daring them to speak, lest they incur his wrath. _How could he awaken. The curse I put him under was to hold for eternity. _

The ruby eyed villain snarled silently, causing those around him to scatter. "Bane!"

A tall, muscular being strode over confidently. He was about 6'6" with charcoal colored skin, blazing orange eyes and skeletal wings. He was clad only in a pair of black leather trousers that clung to him like second skin. He knelt in front of the Demon Lord and lowered his head, "You called for me, my Lord?"

"Yes. Bane. I wish for you to scout out the Fae kingdom, see if there is anything... out of the ordinary."

Bane sneered at the thought of the Fae's, "Of course, my Lord. It shall be down. Do you wish for me to bring others or to go my self?"

Voldemort sat, contemplating for a moment, "Take Morion and Krad with you."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Then, in a flash of flames, the demon disappeared.

Krad grimaced at the sight of the white marble palace that loomed over the distance. People were milling about the place, setting up for some kind of festival. A sneer settled over his face as Morion crouched next to him, identical ebony feathered wings laying flat on his back. Acid green eyes stared into acid green eyes, "Now, now, brother dear, no need to get all testy."

Krad just flipped his knee length silver braid over his shoulder and glared at his twin, "I'm not in the mood, so shut it. I can't believe Bane dragged us with him."

Morion ran his fingers though his short, choppy hair, sighing, "Yeah, well, you better keep you mouth shut or he'll report it back to our Lord. So, suck it up."

Krad just sneered again and moved to get a closer look at what was going on. Around the perimeter of the outside walls of the town, mages were strengthening the barriers for the upcoming eclipse, where the creatures of the dark were at their strongest. "What fools they are."

"Powerful fools, none the less," Bane commented as he appeared in a flash of flames next to him. "They seem to be anchoring the wards to the node under the palace, making them stronger by a hundred fold. I don't think even our Lord could break through that."

Morion stared at the orange eyed being, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that the node underneath of the palace has been growing with every spell cast. The only people who tap into it are the royal family and their mages, and only then it's for powerful spells and sparingly. Those only use less than a quarter of the nodes power, in any case."

Krad cursed under his breath, before he caught sight of the prince, "Ah, and there's the little princeling. I wonder how he's fairing without his mate."

The three demons chuckled darkly at that before unfurling their wings and flying back to their lord, intent on delivering what they found out.

Draco observed as the royal mages erected barrier after barrier, preparing for the festival and the eclipse. Because of this, he hadn't been able to sleep in days and consequently kept him from his room, only going in to change from dirty clothes to clean ones.

He sat on a bench, watching as the mages worked. He couldn't criticize them, though. He wasn't learned enough in the magickal arts to do that. He was only a class five mage, where as the most powerful was a class twenty. And it took years to get that high. At least three hundred.

Sighing, he stood and headed to where his friends were gathered for lunch. They had set up a picnic and were seated on a large blanket, food spread around them. Draco sat at the edge, feeling a little out of place next to all of his mated friends. "How are preparations going, Draco?" asked Blaise as he popped a grape in his mouth.

Draco groaned, "They're taking far to long for my tastes, but mother and father want everything to be perfect. The last eclipse happened back when the Faes were alive."

Hermione spoke up at that moment, "Did you know that when there's a lunar eclipse that's when all magic used for negative means are negated. Though nobody really knows why dark creatures at stronger at that moment when their magic is used for negative means."

Draco perked up, "So, you mean spells used for imprisonment and such are dissolved?"

Hermione nodded, glad that somebody was actually listening to her, instead of disregarding everything she said, "Yes, that's precisely what I'm saying. It's also good for rituals, ones for undoing, and such."

Draco tuned her out after that. He had what he had been searching for. He only hoped he was right.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaise stared at his friend, who is turn was staring off into space. He had been worried about him. Ever since he found that stupid statue, he had been obsessing over it, as if it were real. The olive skinned man sighed and nuzzled the neck of his mate, trying to distract himself from his worrying. Neville looked up at his black haired mate and smiled lightly, giving a quick peck on the cheek. "What's the matter?"

Blaise just shook his head, "Nothing. I'm just thinking. Don't worry."

The brunette nodded and laid his head back on his mates shoulder. Across from them, Hermione shot him a look, showing that she noticed also. Ron was oblivious, as always and Pansy and Theodore were too wrapped up in themselves to notice. The designer closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath, only to open them to find that his friend had gotten up and was currently walking away, head up in the clouds. "Blaise, might I have a moment of your time?"

He looked over at his brown haired friend and nodded. He stood, kissing Neville on the cheek and followed her towards the fountain. "You noticed it also?"

"Yes. Something seems to be occupying his time, and it's not healthy."

"I agree, but you know how he is. He won't tell us anything and if we try to talk to him about it, he'll shut us out."

Hermione nodded and sat on the edge of the fountain. "So there really is nothing we can do except let this thing blow over."

Blaise sighed and leaned against a nearby tree, "And hope that everything works out.

Draco shut himself in the library, once again, burying himself in books, trying to find a way to break whatever curse it was. He ran his fingers though his already disheveled hair and took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. He picked up another book and flipped through the pages, looking for something, anything. He had gone through almost all of the books on curses, but still found nothing.

Finally, after five hours, he gave up. He couldn't find anything. Maybe his parents were right and the statue really was just a statue. It was an unpleasant thought, but it seemed more real than his theory and less likely to cause him heartbreak. Sighing, he left the library and went to get ready for the festival. It would be starting in a few hours and he had a lot of finery to put on. It seemed rather redundant, but he still had to follow his parents directions. He went to his room and stopped when he saw the statue. With a frown on his face, he took a spare sheet and covered it. He then went to his bathing room to get ready. His bath was already drawn and steaming, the heady scent of jasmine and lavender permeated the room, relaxing him. He stripped his clothes and sank into the water, letting out a relaxed breath as it worked to loosen his muscles. He stayed in there as long as long as he could before it was almost time to get ready. He washed his hair quickly, yet throughly, and got out. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he carried another one with him, drying his hair.

When he finally got dressed, he headed out to the courtyard where the festival was being held. He went over to his parents and stood by them as they gave the opening speech. After a while he tuned them out and gazed over the crowd, picking out people he knew and those he didn't. Everybody's faces seemed to blend after a while and soon they dispersed. Music started and people started dancing, games were being played and everybody was having a grand time. Everybody except Draco. He just could find it in himself to have a good time. Sighing, he sat down and watched his people have a good time.

Hours later, someone gave a shout and pointed to the sky, where the moon was starting to darken. The celestial phenomenon had everyone gaping and ooh-ing and ahh-ing. Even Draco was pulled from his self imposed slump and was caught gazing in awe at the sight before him.

Meanwhile, in his room, there came a sharp cry as someone fell to the floor, unconscious, but alive, covered by a fine silken sheet.

In Caer Serpens, Voldemort let out a roar of rage that was heard miles around when he felt a familiar power.

And everybody in the courtyard remain oblivious as they continued on with their fun.


	6. Chapter 6

The festivities carried on into the night and well into the morning. By the time everybody went home to sleep, it was almost noon and most of the participants were rather sloshed. Draco himself stumbled into his room unaware of his surroundings. The room spun around him as he stripped from his clothes, letting them fall to the floor and fell onto his bed, asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When he woke, the sun was shining brightly through uncovered windows. The groan that escaped his mouth was echoed by another in his room. He jerked into a sitting position, heedless of his unclad state, and looked around. "Who is in here?"

Another came, coming from his sitting area. He got up, and pulled on a pair of silk pants before going into the room, "I will not ask again, who is in here?"

He got yet another one in response, followed by the rustling of fabric. He crept in, grabbing his sword on the way in. He looked around, not really noticing anything. He heard someone moving again and tip toed in further. He came to where the statue was but was confused when he didn't see it. _Did someone take it while I was asleep? _He thought before he heard yet another groan, this time closer than before. He looked down, confused by what he saw. There seemed to be someone under the same sheet that he threw over the statue, but why?

He hurriedly stepped back when the person started to sit up. The sheet slid off, revealing straight inky black hair that shone with a dark green tint in the sunlight. The sheet fell off the rest of the way as the person stood, swaying slightly. His hair spilled to the floor in a sleek ebony waterfall, pooling at his feet. He wore a flowing emerald and silver robe that rippled like water around him.

Draco couldn't take the silence any longer, "Who are you?"

The person turned and gazed at him, uncomprehendingly, with verdant eyes. He fell into that gaze, as if it held all the answers he was looking for. The other man opened his mouth and said something in a language he didn't understand. "I'm sorry, what?"

He pouted slightly when he found that he couldn't be understood. Draco found he wanted to kiss that pouty mouth. He shook himself and took a deep breath, only to be over whelmed by a familiar scent. "It's you," he breathed out.

The green eyed man looked at him, confused, not understanding what Draco was saying. He looked around the room and went to the window, placing a hand on it, staring out into the garden with a longing look on his face. Draco walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention, "Would you like to go outside?" he asked as he gestured outside.

The shorter of the two furrowed his brows for a moment, trying to understand before he got it and nodded. Draco went to change quickly before leading the other outside. The smile that lite up the unknowns face was worth it to come out with a hangover. He made sure to pay attention every plant within reach, touching them and talking to them in his strange, flutey language.

He looked over when he heard somebody walk up next to him. It was his mother, looking impeccable as ever, not even showing that she, too, had gotten drunk off of faery wine. "Good morning mother. I trust you are well."

"Oh, yes, I am well. Might I ask, who is this?" she asked curiously, staring at the odd young man.

"I haven't the slightest clue, mother. I found him in my rooms, where my statue was. By chance, do you know where it went?"

Narcissa looked from him to the mystery person, "Draco, darling, I believe your theories were correct, concerning your statue."

Her son stared at her, uncomprehending. "Son, I do believe that is your statue come to life."

Draco blinked and looked over at the smiled male as he caressed a budding lily, causing it to bloom fully. He smiled brightly at it and giggled in delight. The sound caused Draco to shiver with delight. He would give anything to cause that sound himself. Narcissa watched her son with amusement. It seemed that he found his mate after all. And a Fae at that.


	7. Interlude 1

History and Mythology of the Fae: written and translated by Tyran, royal scribe for High King Orion, fifteenth king of the elves.

_Excerpt from chapter 3:_

_There is much speculation about the Fae. Who they are, what they did, how they lived, their kingdom, everything. The only things we have to go on are the texts that were left behind, texts which took lifetimes to translate. There is one such text which described their royalty, and how they came to be. Before a king or queen came to rule, there was chaos, disorder. They were no better than demons, running rampant on the land. Then, their Gods bestowed upon them a way to keep order. A being of great power descended from the heavens and brought order to the land. _

_When the time came, the being took a mate. Though we have the text, it is unsure as to what gender the mate was as the writing was faded. The being took a mate and a child was born, one of even greater power than the being and, if it was possible, even more gentle and caring. The child grew, took a mate and they had a child. It went on for years,with the other Fae turning from horrid looking demons to the fair and beautiful being we see in tapestries and sculptures. _

The Fae: Myth and Fact: _**author lost to the ages**_

_Excerpt from chapter 12:_

_It is said that it happened on the night of the lunar eclipse. The Dark Lord Voldemort led his forces to attack the peaceful Fae, catching them off guard. Some say that he wanted to expand his empire. Others that he wanted the son of the reigning rulers for his mate. One this is for sure, though. The attack decimated the kingdom, killing all the Fae. When they were done, the Dark Lord took his minions and returned to his realm. It was unsure if he took the son, or not. Many say that the son escaped and that he is living out there somewhere. Others say that he died along with his people. But my theory is that he is..._

_**the rest of the text was lost in a fire**_

Sun and Moon: By Perlion of G'yrogh

_Excerpt from chapter 27:_

_Elves choose their mates by scent. When they scent them, they use everything in their power to woo them. It matters not what gender their mate is, it is possible for them to conceive a child. For the females, they have to combine their blood and a potion and the one who wishes to carry has to drink. For males, it is the same as male/female couples. The submissive has the ability to bear children. They have a heat cycle, where they gain the ability to produce eggs. It lasts for two weeks, in which the couple seek seclusion from others in order to procreate. They stay in seclusion for the duration cycle._

_When the child is born, the lower body of the submissive is turned to that of a females for easy birth. After it is born, the child feeds of the 'mothers' magic and mixture of milk and herbs. The father stays close, protecting the 'mother' and child from harm. The child remains in the 'nest' until it is six, when it allowed to go to school and learn magic._

rather short history lesson, i know. But it was short noticed, and people wanted to know a bit more about what happened. I'll put more in later. This should satiate you .


	8. Chapter 7

Weeks passed and people got used to the Fae being around. Neville was ecstatic. Finally, someone to share his obsession with plants. Even though nobody could understand him, they got along well. He spent most of his time in the gardens and the rest with Draco. To say Draco was happy would be an understatement. He loved spending time with the enigmatic man, or watching him, or anything to do with him. His friends all laughed at him, until he pointed out that they acted the exact same way when they first found their mates. They had the courtesy to blush and mutter an apology.

Nobody knows what the mystery man did at night. It seemed that he didn't sleep and nobody could find him. But he spent his nights in the library, reading up on the new language that he had to adapt to. He didn't like not knowing what people were saying, or what something said. He listened intently to what they were saying, then spent the rest of his alone time repeated it, cross referencing it and learning. And, F'yarl, did he learn. Once he understood the basic structure of their language, he started to read more and more, never letting on to what he was doing.

But one day, he did. It was three months after he was 'found' and he, Draco and his friends were sitting under the branches of an old willow tree, having a picnic while it was still nice out. They usually didn't ask him anything, thinking he couldn't understand them, but Blaise had said something about him possibly being the missing prince that the stories talked about, causing Hermione to scoff. But before she could respond, he replied, in halting elvish, "Yes, I am."

They stared at him, as if he had grown an other head, grew horns, and started breathing fire. Draco was the first to break the silence, "What?"

He smiled brilliantly at the blond prince, and repeated, "I am the preence. My mutter and fader were king and quveen."

He still wasn't sure of his accent, but they seemed to understand him well enough. "Great Mother!" exclaimed Ginny, Ron's younger and only sister.

"How?" asked Hermione, staring at him like an experiment to dissect.

Everybody waited for an answer and he steeled himself for more speaking, gathering is wits, "The Dark Lord attacked my kingdem. My mutter and fader were keeled, but not before they... cast speel on me. I turn to... stone?... and sleep. I do not know how long I sleep, but I wake wen the..." he gestured to the sky, unsure of the word for it.

"The moon? When the eclipse came?" offered Hermione.

"Yees, e-ca-lips," he sounded out, nodding to himself, "Eet break the speel."

They absorbed what he told them. He sat silently, waiting for one of them to speak up. Blaise was the first one to, "So... what's your name?"

He giggled, causing everyone around him to lighten up, "Hairion. But, my freends call me Harry."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes before picking up their previous conversation. Draco was rather quiet. Harry turned to him, innocently confused, "Dray-co?"

Hearing is name, he turned his gaze to his mate. Bright green eyes stared into silver-grey, "Are dju alright?"

Draco smiled and coiled an arm around the smaller mans waist, pulling him against him. "I'm fine, lovely."

Harry blushed as the blond nuzzled his neck. The others snickered as they stood. "Well, we're going to go do stuff now. Ta." said Blaise as they took off.

Harry's face flushed even more as Draco planted a chaste kiss on his neck before nuzzling him behind his ear. They sat there, enjoying the silence while they could.

Hermione took it upon herself to teach Harry how to speak properly, now that they knew he could. They worked diligently, a few hours a day. After they worked on elvish, Harry went exploring. He went to the old wing of the castle, where he was found, and looked over it sadly. He couldn't believe how much it fell into disrepair. Draco noticed this and ordered the House-Elves to clean it up one day. When the Fae prince went back the next day, he saw that everything was clean and dust free.

In his state of glee, he hugged Draco and kissed him before realizing what he was doing. He pulled away, face flushed red.

Draco just smirked.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

Forgive, me everyone, for my lack of updates. But it seems that my writers block has come back full force, so, it's undetermined when I will be able to write again, and for what story. So, I am sorry if this disappoints everyone. I'm really really really sorry.

One of my 'excuses' is that I've been reading too many fanfictions to write, and none of them are ones that I write about. Sorry... heh...

From the authoress who's mind went to mush,

Marauder Heir.


End file.
